Cyborg Manifesto
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: The Irkens had lost the war, most of the original empire was left deactivated. Cybiotics now deals with all things Irken under the control of Dib and Gaz. Despite her dark view and attitude Gaz is the only one standing between the Irkens and a compassion they never showed. *Rewrite*
1. The Galactic Council

A Beginning Note: So, I'm Betryal…you can PM the original account and I'll be sure to PM you back assuring that I am, in fact me and am not stealing from myself. ;p Now that that's cleared up…

Without Further Ado:

The rewrite and updated Cyborg Manifesto.

Galactic Council

The crowd was silent, but she knew that they were waiting to wildly cheer. It was nature to celebrate victory, or the defeat of another. Her shoes squeaked as she took the remaining steps to the podium toward her waiting brother. His grin was wild as the glow of the screens and flashes of cameras bathed him in the recognition he always craved. Gaz's amber eyes betrayed nothing as she took her place beside him. He turned his head and the tip of his black scythe hair smacked her face with a sharp sting. She growled and placed the display that weighed heavy in her hands on the podium. It was a small glass tube with a neon blue chip in it. The chip was no bigger than a penny. Her eyes focused on the chip and noted the metallic gleam and intricate gold wiring; it had the power to bring a race to its knees.

"Earth's victory is a cause for celebration. We have looked to the universe and the universe has looked back at us. We have made a council so strong that nothing can break it. We have saved countless planets and know that life is out there!"

'Meet Dib, savior and destroyer,' she dryly thought as she gazed at her brother while he was in the throes of his speech.

Her eyes turned to the screens floating above the audience. The static came and was quickly replaced with random faces, different races. They were transmitting live to various planets, waiting to see this event. She could see the anticipation in the various faces. The anticipation ignited their gazes with a savage look.

"Vortians, Meekrobs, Geminates, and others," Dib continued as he elaborately motioned to each alien race. "We bring the Irken Machine fully to its knees!"

Another round of cheers erupted and her amber eyes turned to the front row. She made eye contact with violet eyes and everything went dead around her. The grin split his mouth. A familiar malice was within his eyes as he watched this event. His hair was black and slicked back, but his skin was humanly peach with his correctly fingered amount hands. He had upgraded from a cruddy outfit to a cruddy personality. Zim also went by the name Zak, it was in case any of the Irkens decided to rat him out. After all, he had betrayed his species. He nodded at her and she was instantly reminded of why she was doing this. Irkens were dangerous, and no matter how wrong it felt, she would ignore her emotions.

'Do it,' that was what she could imagine him saying as Zim nodded at her. This time she imagined him with maroon eyes and antennae.

"Thanks to the work of her team; my sister, Gaz has developed a way to turn the extermination of the Irken race to a simple domestication," Dib finished. "A way to finally end the senseless killing." He smiled, but it was meaningless because the want of violence in his gaze.

Gaz blinked her amber eyes from the daze she was lost within. Her eyes went to the crowd and she nodded at them for show more than a greeting. They cheered as she held her face in front of the microphone. Gaz blinked and softly sucked in the air, dread was welling within her.

"Thanks to the Vortians vast technology and Professor Membrane's top Biological Technician, I was able to make an idea a reality," Gaz calmly began; her eyes on the chip in front of her. It seemed more like a nightmare. "Twelve years ago the first Irken Invader came to Earth intent on destroying our home. Nine years ago, my brother captured that Invader. Eight years ago, we made contact with various races enslaved and oppressed by the Irkens."

Gaz lowered her eyes to Zim and noticed that his laughter matched the cheering and murmuring of the crowd. He laughed and she sighed. No one noticed the enthusiastic amusement from him.

"Three years ago, we waged war with the Irkens and with the help of our allies we destroyed an Empire and stopped a disease. We have turned their planet into nothing more than a barren wasteland."

The cheers erupted like a volcano without warning. She had to stop herself from cheering and getting caught up in the energy. The human race or any race was a disease to her. The humans destroying another race just made them the bigger infection.

"Today I stand before you asking the question; what happens to the remaining Irkens, the ones that are still held in the prisons?"

The crowd did quiet and now they looked to her and she supposed that was for answers. Gaz brought her wrist to her mouth, her lips moved and the crowd listened unable to hear.

"Today, I show you the future of the Irkens and all that stand before me."

Gaz and Dib both looked toward the shadows of whence she had first hid. The squeaking of the boots took away any chance of being silent. Gaz smirked as the short figure stepped from the shadows. His crimson eyes were wide as he peeked around the curtain in uncertainty. Gaz cleared her throat and his crimson eyes turned to her. He nodded and the crowd could only watch the little Irken come closer.

"Skoodge—reporting for duty!" The Irken firmly said as he saluted her.

Gaz nodded and twirled her finger in the air causing Skoodge to spin so his back was to the crowd. Gaz walked over to him and notice that he reached her mid-thigh. The crowd was whispering and she ignored them as she walked around Skoodge and knelt in front of him. Her amber eyes met his and he smiled at her.

'So full of trust,' Gaz thought with a scowl. He shouldn't be so trusting after what her brother did to the Irkens and what her invention would do.

"Keep calm and you'll be fine," Gaz softly said to him as he smiled again.

Gaz stood up and stepped around him. She pressed another button and the top part of his PAK snapped up with a quick flash of blue light. Gaz reached over Skoodge and grasped the blue chip in the container. She carefully held it up in front of a camera so everyone could see it.

"I present, the ICU. Irken Control Unit," Gaz spoke in a clipped sentence. "Irkens will do only do what they are programmed to do."

Gaz swore she saw Skoodge's antennae flatten tighter against his head. She ignored him like she ignored her emotions.

"They have no feelings, no dreams, nothing without orders," Gaz continued to say. Her eyes wandered to Dib and she saw him grinning from beneath the shadow that covered his face. His teeth blaring white.

"The ICU I have created will give the Irken new orders. The chip is specifically programmed to overwrite everything, unless the're a manufactured. Thus; make their actions limited. This chip makes it impossible for an Irken to harm any sentient being. It binds the Irken to a company or person."

The crowd roared and she couldn't tell if they were excited or angry. She watched as Dib stepped forward and took the microphone from her with a flourish. His glasses shined in the spotlight; he loved this.

"This chip will give us a way to control without having to destroy!" Dib firmly stated, trying to soothe any doubts. She supposed he was trying to soothe his own anger at not having destroyed the race.

Gaz stepped forward knowing that she agreed with nothing she spoke.

"Using this chip we'll be able to make use of this race. They have shown us their production through destruction, so why shouldn't we put them to use if they're nothing more than a machine?"

She waited as the room went deadly silent. She reached over Skoodge and shut his PAK. Her eyes met with Zim's once more and he raised his hands toward her and clapped. It took only a moment for the crowd and galaxy to follow his lead. Gaz couldn't believe the sound of clapping that filled the air. Her hand reached down and rested on Skoodge's head, for her comfort or his own, she wasn't sure. He was warm, not a cold machine. Gaz sighed and stepped back as Dib proclaimed that they would answer questions. She didn't want to answer questions, but she knew more about ICU. Gaz snapped from her thoughts when she heard a question.

"The chip I have designed has a fail safe. Once it connects to the PAK it can't be removed. If there is an attempt at removing it then the chip will self-destruct and the Irken will be deactivated."

Gaz felt Skoodge tense. She couldn't blame him.

"Cybiotics is the company that will be producing ICU. The company is headed by Dr. Gaz Membrane. This company will also deal with all Irken prisoners," Dib answered before she could blink.

Then a question she wasn't expecting came up.

"What if we run out of Irkens?"

Her eyes glanced at Dib and she saw that he was madly grinning. Gaz wanted to believed they would only use the Irken's available. There was a gleam in his eyes that she didn't like. The race didn't age and they would never burn out with proper treatment. So the thought of more hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I have gained rights with the Galactic Council to open the Cybiotics Genetic Lab. In this lab, we will begin the first steps in cloning the Irkens much like they do to themselves."

Gaz looked to Zim and noticed that he was scowling throughout the cheers. He quickly turned and pushed through the crowd. Gaz made a move to follow him, but a hand on a shoulder stopped her. Her head snapped towards Dib and noticed he was smiling at her. All white teeth beamed and blinded her.

"There is no stopping Cybiotics!" Dib shouted and the crowd roared.

Gaz pushed Skoodge so he ran back into the darkness. Her eyes searched the crowd and she realized that there was no stopping the future. She deeply scowled as the cameras began to capture her image. Her cold eyes turned toward the crowd. She felt Dib put an arm around her shoulder and heard his whisper.

"We did it Gaz," Dib said with a fanatical passion. "We've saved Earth."

Gaz blinked and she softly chuckled, it was enough for him to feel the vibrations through her. He gave her an odd look and she sighed.

"You can't save Earth because you can't save a plague," Gaz said. "All you can do is bring it new things to kill."

She shrugged his arm off and raised an arm to wave. Gaz watched him from the corner of her eye. She turned on her heel and walked off the stage. There wasn't anything that had to be done here. Her share was already completed and she felt like contributing no more. Gaz's eyes snapped to Skoodge who was watching the crowd from underneath the curtain. The Irken was kneeling on the floor desperate to see anything. Breathing through her nose, she redirected what she felt to a box that was compartmentalized.

"Skoodge!" Gaz snapped. His name became a warning in that moment.

He jerked and jumped to his feet. His short arm came to his head in a salute and he offered her a smile. Gaz rolled her eyes and continued to walk past him. The squeaking assured he was right behind her like he should be. Gaz walked down a flight of stairs and turned left into a dark hallway. Her amber eyes narrowed and she pushed herself in between two men and came face to face to the room. He was standing there in his normal white jacket. His black boots and gloves covered any remaining skin that the jacket didn't protect. His goggled eyes turned toward her from the toaster and he nodded at her.

"Daughter."

Gaz gritted her teeth and suddenly felt Skoodge run into her legs. He stumbled backwards, but she didn't budge. Her rage was slowly coming to a boil.

"Is it true that my portion of the company will also conduct genetic research?" Gaz questioned.

"Yes, yes," Membrane quickly replied as he reached down to the toaster and grasped the toast. "It's wonderful."

Gaz could hear that it was a statement and not intended for conversation. He wouldn't be able to hear anything besides this victory. She crossed the small room and took a seat at the table. Her hands rested on the cloth-covered top and she sighed. This wasn't what she wanted. Gaz glanced over at Skoodge and saw that he was leaning against the wall closest to the door with his eyes closed. She balanced her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. Skoodge looked bored and she felt herself smile. Irkens weren't supposed to feel and yet here was this bored, fat Irken in front of her resting. She wanted to tug at her hair and growl.

"Well, I've got a ship to catch." Membrane suddenly said as he walked toward the door: "…going to study with the Vortians."

Gaz peeked through her fingers as he waved over his shoulder and left. She watched the two men leave and she allowed herself a loud frustrated growl. Skoodge's eyes shot open and he watched her fist come down and hit the table. Gaz quickly stood up knocking the chair to the floor. Her left arm shot out and hit everything off the table. She growled again and heard a soft laugh. It was steady and drew her eyes to the doorway. She wished it were Dib standing there, then he could take the brunt of her overly long suppressed rage.

"You," Gaz hissed as she turned to face him.

He shrugged as he kept his violet eyes on her. He took a step around a broken plate and walked toward her. Eventually, he stood before her, just three inches above her own height of five-three. The corners of his lips turned up in a smug smile, it fueled her rage.

"Zi…Zak," Gaz corrected herself when she spotted Skoodge watching them. "What are you doing here?" As an afterthought she ordered, "Skoodge, go into hibernation." Gaz quickly ordered. He looked between them and frowned before his eyes dulled to a shade of brownish-red. His shell went limp and he fell to the floor.

"Nice trick," Zim muttered as he gazed at Skoodge and moved to poke his powered down shell. There truly was no response from the small Irken.

"Answer me…Zim," his name was a hiss coated with a warning.

"I've come to congratulate you," Zim carefully began as he gazed down at her. She glared at him as he reached down and righted a seat. He sat as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look in his eyes.

"There's nothing to thank me for," Gaz carefully said.

"But there's plenty," Zim whispered as he smirked. "Or do you not want to take responsibility?"

Gaz bristled as she angrily said, "You're the one that damned your own race."

Zim growled and he leaned forward. His hands went to his knees as their noses came inches apart. Their eyes sparked in a silent battle.

"You're the one that opened my PAK and figured out how to create the ICU. You were the one that created the virus that permanently shut down Irk," Zim harshly reminded. "I merely gave you the tools you needed…but it was your mind that created everything you see."

Gaz growled. "You lied to me!"

She wanted to accuse him of manipulating her emotions, but she would never admit anything about her emotions. It was an awkward need to help him and connect that drove her into the scientific study of his race.

Zim narrowed his eyes and asked in feign interest, "How so?"

"You told me that they were nothing; just machines...drones!" Her voice began to rise. "You told me it was all a program! That they had no real personality! No hopes of their own! No dreams of their own!" Her eyes narrowed as she accused, "You blamed your defect of a Pak for your personality!"

Zim harshly, but shortly laughed as he replied, "I said Irkens were cyborgs…it was Dib who planted those ideas into your head."

"You did nothing to sway them!" Gaz accused, voice hitching.

Zim quickly stood up and knocked the chair back to the floor. Gaz stood straight and stepped back as he stepped toward her. She was not afraid of him, but of what he might say. Thoughts of words he might speak caused her stomach to roll in disgust and fear.

"I want them to suffer!" Zim shouted, hands clenching. "They are nothing!"

"You were the one that screwed up!" Gaz growled. It wasn't the Irkens fault that Zim never did anything right and she would cruelly point it out. "You did nothing right!"

"I…"

"Almost destroyed your race…they had a right to protect themselves. And you know what Zim," Gaz cruelly whispered. "They would have left Earth alone if not for you."

"Shut up!" Zim snapped. "You know nothing."

Gaz watched as he stepped back and turned his back to her. He began to walk towards the door and her voice stopped him once more.

"I know one thing…you'll never be free…you've just banished yourself."

Gaz watched as he vanished through the doorway and she knelt to the floor. Her hands clutched the table and she let her head rest against it. The hard surface didn't ease her mind; it just helped her flow of thoughts. She didn't understand why she didn't see it before. There were plenty of signs that she had ignored, purposely. She knew Irkens had their own memories, their personalities. That had been proven as she rummaged through Zim's PAK in order to find a way to make the ICU function. Gaz sighed again, even her talks with Zim pointed to Irkens having a personality. She scrunched her eyes close and grumbled.

"Gaz!"

Her eyes slowly squinted open and she glared at Dib as he came through the door. He ignored the state of the room and slapped a pile of papers on the table. Gaz didn't stand; her eyes looked over the table and at the papers. Dib handed her a pen and told her to sign.

"Why?" She suspiciously questioned.

"These are the papers that give us full rights over the Irken prisoners."

Gaz gripped the pen and signed her signature away. It was apparent to her that there was no way for her to make this situation worse. Dib happily took the papers and stared hard at her.

"What should we do about Zim?" Dib stiffly questioned. Gaz sighed and stood up. She glared at him as she ran a hand through her violet hair.

"There's nothing to do," she replied.

"What if…"

"His race wouldn't accept him even if he were the last Irken active," Gaz replied.

Dib nodded and replied, "That's pretty sad."

"More like ironic," Gaz muttered as her eyes settled on Skoodge.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Dib suddenly said as he smiled at her.

"Ask what?" Gaz wondered.

"You never asked me."

"What?" It was gritted out.

"How the battle went," he said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Gaz scoffed and replied, "You traveled to Irk, launched my virus into their system, went through and destroyed everything…what else is there?"

Dib scowled and mumbled, "You ruin everything."

'How true that is,' Gaz grimly thought.

"It's a war I wish to hear nothing about," Gaz reminded.

"You should have been there!" Dib shouted; it was as if the violence never affected him.

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled as she picked up her forgotten chair.

Dib looked at her and rolled his eyes as he replied, "Gee, act less interested."

Gaz felt her left eyebrow twitch. She snapped her head up toward Dib and took a step closer to him. His eyes widened at her sudden movement.

"I. Don't. Care."

"You don't care," Dib sighed. "I get it."

'Finally,' Gaz thought.

Dib finally left the room oblivious to everything. Gaz reached brought her wrist to her mouth and spoke into the small chip implanted into her flesh. She spoke a command and watched as Skoodge came to. It seemed that Dib and Membrane were more alike than they let on.

"That's weird."

Gaz glanced at Skoodge and noticed that he was rubbing his head. She had never really heard him speak before. Skoodge had been with her now for eight months, the Irkens had only been prisoners for eight months. His red eyes focused on her and widened.

"You speak," Gaz said. He hadn't talked since their first meeting. "What's weird?"

"Just suddenly waking, never did it before," Skoodge warily replied.

Gaz glanced at the destroyed room and figured that whoever owned this building could clean up. She walked over to the doorway and was happy to find herself alone. Skoodge cleared his throat as he looked to her unsure of what to do.

"Let's go home," Gaz muttered.

"Yes, sir," Skoodge tried to salute. Gaz raised an eyebrow, his voice sounded funny to her.

"Call me Gaz and use Sir when we're in company."

"Okay," Skoodge answered with a smile.

She went the same way she had come from. Instead of going up the stairs, she continued down the hall till she reached a metal door. Music echoed through the dark hallway and she sighed. Her hand was on the knob that would lead her to her freedom.

"Hey, there's a party," Skoodge mumbled.

Gaz shrugged and quickly opened the door. She moved into the night with Skoodge by her side. Her eyes went to the sky and she couldn't help but smirk at the various alien ships in the sky.

'Dib's dream has come true, but at what cost?' Gaz pondered as she let the door clicked shut.

* * *

The After Party

The room was a square. A bar was located in the corner with two long tables of various foods beside it. Balloons were bouncing along the ceiling followed by various colored sheets with small lights giving them a glow. Aliens were mixing in with humans, regardless of height. It was an occasion to celebrate; the Irkens would never be a problem again.

Dib had never been good at social situations. His life had been spent being shunned away by society. Now, everyone looked to him and watched him as he spoke to random people. His brown eyes had searched the room in an attempt to find Gaz. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be here. It didn't surprise him; these weren't her type of people. His eyes landed on the two people approaching him. He recognized the two males based on the profiles that his father had given him. These were the two that would help increase the success of Cybiotics.

The first man that reached him stood at six feet and two inches. His eyes were a tiger brown and shining with something Dib couldn't figure out. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. Dib couldn't believe that the future of Cybiotics was wearing a pair of khakis and black concert shirt.

"Hey, I'm Matt," he introduced as he held out his hand.

Dib quickly shook his hand and noted he had a firm grip. There was confidence. Dib went to respond, but his reply was cut short when the other man interrupted. He was shorter than Matt and a bit heavier. His hair was cut short to almost a buzz leaving Dib wondering about his hair color. Dib noticed that there was sweat on his forehead and that his eyes were a thin and beady shade of brown.

"Hello, I'm Iggins," he introduced, but didn't hold out his hand.

Dib didn't attempt to shake his hand, but offered a weary smile. He looked them both over and figured that Matt seemed to be more personable.

"Matt, Iggins," Dib greeted. "I'm sure by now that you both know your job title and what it entitles."

They nodded and Dib continued.

"You both will be working the Genetics lab, but Matt you'll be bouncing from various sites as my sister sees fit."

"Will we be working with you?" Iggins questioned as he tried to divert from the topic of Gaz.

"I'll be around, but as a Xenobiologist I'll be traveling," Dib replied. "You'll be working under Gaz."

Dib watched their reaction and saw that Iggins tensed and twitched. Matt just nodded looking honestly interested.

"I love your sister's work," Matt sincerely expressed.

"Really?" Dib questioned.

"Her game for Gameslave X-treme was brilliant!" Matt stated. "Warhogs was something else."

"I forgot about her gaming interest," Dib muttered. He swore he heard Iggins mutter something like 'I didn't.'

"When will we start?" Iggins questioned.

"Tomorrow," Dig answered.

"Awesome," Matt replied with a smirk.

"Everything is in order to begin work," Dib assured.

"Great," Iggins replied.

Iggins quickly excused himself and left Matt alone with Dib.

"Why do you want to work at Cybiotics?" Dib suddenly questioned.

Matt nervously scratched the back of his neck and replied, "I love anything with technology and Gaz is a bit of an idle of mine."

Dib cocked an eyebrow at that. He wondered what his sister would think of that. She'd probably kill him. Gaz wasn't a fan of fans.

"Well, good luck working with her," Dib wished. The guy would need it in order to work with her. The only person she had worked with was that Biologist, Higurashi.

Matt nodded and chuckled before he and Dib parted. Dib walked over to the bar intent on finding something stronger when he noticed that Zim was leaning against the cherry polished wood. His violet eyes were focused on him.

"Zak," Dib greeted.

"Dib," Zim replied.

"What are you doing here?" Dib questioned.

Zim smirked and held up his own drink and replied, "Celebrating."

Dib nodded and sighed as he closed his eyes and asked, "You remember the battle?"

Zim nodded sourly and questioned back, "How could I forget?"

Dib shrugged and they both sighed. He couldn't understand why no one wanted to speak about the battle. It had been the greatest event of his life.

"What are you going to do now?" Dib questioned as he tried to relax.

He waited and then opened his eyes after the silence continued to reign. Zim was gone and all that was left was the sound of the music and an empty cup on the bar. Dib glared at the empty cup.

Who needed company when you had the future.

xXxXxXxXxTBCxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note:

Questions, comments, concerns; please leave them and I will respond if needed or asked. I enjoy reviews and hope to hear something!

Till next time!


	2. The Flaw

I do not own Higurashi or Invader Zim. I also will never leave a guest review. I will only ever review a story signed in. I guess the troll is out of the dungeon.

XxXxXxXxX

The Flaw

XxXxXxXxX

_Dear Dr. Membrane,_

_I am writing in regards to what I have discovered having spent my time upon the M2. I have done as you asked in the pursuit of perfecting the ICU and have discovered a flaw. It appears that if programming is left incomplete then the Irken will retain 'their will.' On a stranger note, it appears that that the ICU chip will continue to integrate, if not programmed, with the Pak resulting in a malfunction that could prove ill to the Irken's mental health and at worse; fatal._

_Dr. Higurashi._

Gaz calmly folded the letter and tenderly placed the aged paper into a hollow book. The letter was aged five years, but it was key to the ICU chip. Higurashi had proven an asset in the stabilizing of the ICU, without her the project might've been setback a few years. Thankfully, that wasn't the case; the Irkens were enslaved but safe thanks to their efforts. She let her eyes fall to the corner of her desk and smirked at the picture that sat there. There was smiling Higurashi with bright sapphire eyes, a pudgy Skoodge looking confused, and a bland looking Gaz. Higurashi had loved pictures and commemorating moments.

"_Sir! You are needed in the labs!"_

Gaz blinked and looked to the communicator that sat upon her wrist. The band was tiny and metallic, but it served as a simple way for Skoodge to contact her, which he was. She lifted her wrist to her mouth and waited for the beep.

"What's the problem Skoodge?" Gaz calmly questioned.

Skoodge was messy; but he was one of the smartest Irkens she knew. He knew her habits and there was no doubt that he would only bother her in an emergency.

"_The Interns are unsure of their work in the Implant Lab."_

Her amber eyes narrowed; Skoodge was right to bother her. She assured him that she would come to the lab. It was funny how fate worked; she was reminiscing over Higurashi's letter and now this little incident. She only hoped that the Interns wouldn't make a rash choice or else she would be doing something rash.

She quickly pushed from her desk and slipped the white lab coat over her royal purple turtleneck. Her feet hit the carpet soundlessly as she moved. It wouldn't take long to reach the labs as she moved to the bookshelf tugged a book titled 'The Naked Lunch.' The shelf split in the center and she stepped into her personal elevator.

Irkens were seen as items, both at her company and in the world. Cybiotics was the leading company for all-things-Irken. She kept trying to enforce the idea that Irkens were not to be abused regardless of their status. The descent to the labs caused her stomach to flip with the quickness of the ride, but when the doors opened, she was inside the lab. Her eyes took in the Interns as they froze. Some held tweezers while others held in sneezes as they gazed at her in fear. Her heels clicked and broke the silence as stepped into the lab and the wall shut.

"The ICU must be pre-programmed before being inserted into the PAK or else it won't take!"

Gaz's voice rose over the silence with each step she took into the room. The interns flinched at her tone and she glared harder, if possible. She heard various things hit the table. There were eight unactive Irken bodies upon tables, sedated with Paks open. Amber eyes fixed on the pair that didn't drop their tweezers or shut the Pak. When they realized she was glaring at them they slowly lowered the tool and tenderly set the chip aside. The Irken's Pak was safely shut and the interns placed their hands on the table.

"Anyone care to tell me what happens to an Irken if it gets an ICU without programming?" Gaz questioned as she came to stand in the center of the lab with all eyes focused on her.

The interns glanced at each other; wondering if this was some type of trick question or test. It was certainly a test and there was no trick. The silence thickened as her anger began to rise to the surface. They were here at Cybiotics to prove themselves and not make foolish mistakes. She would rather they ask questions than do something wrong.

"Don't look to each other for answers!" She snapped, voice irate.

"But we're all a team," a meek voice spoke up.

She blinked and opened her mouth to yell at them. They were a team, but there would be a day when they would work alone. Someone wouldn't always be there to hold their hands. There would hopefully come a day when they would work alone.

"Theoretically," a calm voice began, "The Irken would have free will once more…or there would be a meltdown."

Gaz closed her mouth and quirked an eyebrow. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on the familiar face of her assistant. Matt was the only employee that Dib had hired that was worth anything. It was safe for her to think and give him the title of Second. It was a title that Dib didn't hold because of his absence—and she disliked her brother. If there was ever a time she couldn't run Cybiotics then the duty would fall to Matt. He was a brilliant mind and was ready to defend the moral basis of her company. There was no better man.

"Very good Matt," Gaz praised. "But you can't answer all the questions and hold their hands."

His smile didn't falter at any of her words. He knew what she meant and she actually smirked. Matt wasn't a stupid human; he could actually read into what she really meant. He didn't bend or break because of her harsh ways. He was capable of something others were not; he understood her strange ways. Her other employees value of life ran lower than normal for humans. Matt, he took pride and valued life.

"Congratulations." Gaz coldly stated: "…only one of you knows something. The rest of you still seem to need sitters." Gaz turned on heel and marched toward the door. Her violet hair swayed against her knees with each step. Stopping at the door, she turned and narrowed her gaze. "If you can't or don't value the Irken, than you may leave."

Gaz stepped out of the room and the door shut. She leaned against the door for a moment. Reaching up she ran a hand through her hair and stared down the halls. They were a plain shade of white and the floor was dark gray that she didn't care to place. The ceiling was also a white. The color scheme left the halls and building in a lack of color. The halls were empty, no paintings, no sculptures, no nothing. The glass elevator had more color in her opinion; at least there was a metal tunnel to stare at.

"Harassing those again, are you?"

She hadn't heard the steps that would normally echo down the halls and that made her realize she was spacing out for far too long. His beady brown eyes narrowed on her like a rat and she scowled. Maybe, she would buy something to kill the rodent.

"My job is the safety and security of this company," Gaz calmly replied.

He offered a warm smile and she felt the temperature in the hall drop. The smile made his eyes bulge a bit under his buzzed hair. She hated the fact that the only thing they shared besides their workplace was the same white jacket and black slacks. It seemed too intimate for her taste.

"I think your employees only mess up because of your…what's the word I'm looking for?" Iggins paused and grinned: "…harsh ways."

"I only demand the best," Gaz retorted, "and if they can't give me the best than they can leave."

Iggins scowled at this, he expected her to snap at him. She was supposed to lose her temper and rage at him like she did when she was with Dib. There had to be a way to make her seem lowly. He raised a pudgy hand to his chin and stroked his face in thought. His brown eyes sparked in assurance and he tried again.

"Maybe they don't give the best because you have yet to give them a reason," Iggins figured he could hit her pride.

Gaz merely chuckled and replied, "Their paycheck should be reason enough."

Iggins deeply scowled and opened his mouth once more. Squeaking caused him to remain silent as he looked to his left. His eyes narrowed as he watched the short, fat Irken run around him and quickly to Gaz. His antennae wiggled as he closed his eyes. Skoodge then opened his eyes and expectantly gazed at her.

"Yes Skoodge," Gaz sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted any excuse to get away from Iggins. She didn't need one, but she felt an excuse made her look less of a coward. There was a reason she didn't promote the jerk.

"There are problems in the Containment Area," Skoodge vaguely reported as his eyes shifted to Iggins.

Skoodge was a blessing; he had a way of speaking to her when in front of others that kept things confidential. Her eyes turned to Iggins and she could see the frustration on his face. He was the Head Geneticist, yet she didn't give him full access to certain areas. She didn't trust him and it just wasn't because of the past with him—she was the one that hunted and broke him—but he truly seemed like an awful person.

"Wait for me at the elevator," Gaz ordered Skoodge.

"Yes, sir!"

Skoodge was off leaving only the echo of his squeaky boots. Iggins glared at him the whole time he ran off. Gaz cleared her throat and Iggins' narrowed eyes turned on her; she didn't flinch. She would send him back underground to his nest. She found it amusing that it had been nicknamed after a Wasp's hive.

"Go back to the Vespiary, Iggins," Gaz plainly ordered.

The corner of his lips turned down bringing out the wrinkles on his face. Gaz remained calm and kept her gaze focused on him. She wouldn't bend on her direct orders and she wouldn't look weak; not in front of him, never with Iggins.

"Remember Gaz," Iggins calmly began. "A wasp queen is merely a tool that lives less than a year in the Vespiary."

Gaz quirked an eyebrow and turned on her heel. Her steps were slow and deliberate as she went the way Skoodge left. Her lips stretched in a smirk. He thought he had won this verbal battle.

"I never claimed to be queen," Gaz replied as she continued her slow walk.

Iggins growled.

"That's the spirit," Gaz dryly mumbled as she continued.

She could feel his glare on her back until she finally turned the corner. Gaz blinked and rubbed her temples as she came to stand by Skoodge. He stood on his toes and stretched to push the elevator button.

"That human is strange," Skoodge pointed out as he stood back down.

"Understatement of the year," Gaz simply said.

"He wants to kill you," Skoodge suddenly said.

The elevator doors quickly opened the moment Gaz's eyes widened. Skoodge went first into the clear glass elevator. Gaz stepped onto the glass and her short heels clicked against it. The doors closed as she focused on the buttons. The building was built in a circular fashion with an elevator at the center of everything. There were three upper levels, a ground level, and four underground labs. The first lab was located directly in front of the elevator, north. It was the main lab known simply as the Vespiary, this Genetics lab held seventeen levels fashioned much like a slinky shape. The second lab was known as the Operation Vespiary and was South of the elevator. This Vespiary had nine main rings, which were the rings that held the workers that placed the ICU and held the Irkens that received the ICU. The third Vespiary was to the East and was the smallest one. It was only three rings and was simply a storage area. The Vespiary to the West was fourteen rings and it was the containment area. There were only five buttons on the pad, three for each of the upper levels, one for the ground, and another for the underground. The underground labs required walking. Gaz pressed the last button and looked down at Skoodge.

"What makes you think that?" Gaz questioned.

Skoodge raised his left antenna in thought and tapped his fingers against each other. Gaz patiently waited for an answer knowing that he had never let her down. Skoodge was messy, slow and gullible, but he was reliable. These traits were from his personality and not the programming of the ICU.

"He's a young male with ambition…plus he holds a grudge against you," Skoodge answered with reason.

"A grudge is no reason for a murder plot," Gaz pointed out. Dib disproved those words. His grudge against the Irkens almost caused their annihilation.

"No, but power is," Skoodge wisely reminded with a smile.

Gaz nodded in agreement wondering how he kept that smile on his face. She looked past the glass and watched the levels go by.

"What's the situation?" Gaz questioned. She didn't want to fantasize about Iggins plotting to kill her.

"Do you remember the list of Irkens that were supposed to be immediately deactivated?" Skoodge questioned. Gaz's eyebrows slightly lifted and she nodded. "It seems two were overlooked."

"Two," Gaz repeated. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread in her gut.

Skoodge scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah—about that…it seemed that the Processors marked the two as deactivated and continued on," Skoodge explained.

"Stupid humans," Gaz sourly muttered. "What's the problem?"

"They want to know if they should deactivate them," Skoodge answered.

"How long have they been down there?" Gaz questioned, she kept the concern from her voice.

Skoodge paused before saying, "Four years and eight months."

"They're not insane?" Gaz questioned, interest teasing her voice.

"No…they've always been insane," Skoodge quickly, but happily replied.

"Obliviously they should be deactivated if they were on that list," Gaz mumbled.

Skoodge nodded in agreement the best he could before he said, "I know, but this may interest you."

Gaz looked down at him with a questioning look, but the elevator came to a halt. Skoodge jumped through the doors before Gaz could question him again. She turned to the West and followed Skoodge. The halls down here were brightly lit and everything was white. She assumed that it would help any guards watch for anything weird. The two male guards watched her as she placed her hand upon the black pad. A green glow flashed over her hand and the doors opened. Gaz's nose twitched. This room was different from everything else in this building. She stepped onto a ledge and a platform came towards her. It hovered in the air and she glanced at her surroundings. It was a circle of cages from where she stood at the very bottom. The cages gave the Irkens enough room to stand and maybe stretch.

"Take me to the problem," Gaz muttered through her lips. The Irkens from the old regime were deactivated or chipped long ago. What rested in this area were remnants of the past for science, or cloned Irkens in status and ready to be chipped for a purpose.

Skoodge nodded and herded her onto the platform. Gaz could feel the platform lower and shivered at the cool breeze the metal room made. It chilled her and she felt her stomach drop as she looked down. Four guards were stood in the middle of the small room and hidden underneath their forms were shocks of lights. Gaz knew they were using their stun prods. She watched the scene and heard a snort of laughter. Gaz stepped off the platform the moment it was an inch from the ground. A yelp of pain and she knew what the trouble was. These Irkens hidden by the group had no use besides entertainment.

"What's going on here?" Gaz shouted. Her voice was firm as she watched the men jump apart. She let her eyes glance at the floor and the Irkens. One was shielding another and she glared at the men.

"Gaz!" She raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

"Explain," she coldly ordered as she circled around them. Gaz wanted to be able to see the Irkens on the floor.

"These things decided to rebel and we had to detain them," one guard explained.

Gaz cocked an eyebrow and kneeled toward the Irkens. She held her hand just above their bodies knowing it wasn't wise to touch something injured. Gaz pulled her hand back and noted that their clothing had been burned through by the surges of electricity from the guard's weapons. This was more than detaining.

"In the process of detaining," Gaz calmly began as she stood up, "One simply stuns and detains. One doesn't gather around and torture."

"They kept trying to resist," the guard protested. His anger was clear.

Gaz looked at the Irkens and then back to the guards. She could see he was nervous and she smirked. The laws protecting the Irkens were few, basic rights, but with her rule of the company her word was law.

"Skoodge."

"Yes sir."

"Contact Matt and have him prepare a medical area in the Second Vespiary," Gaz ordered. The guard's eyes narrowed.

"Before you think to question me." Gaz's tone was dangerous as she glared at the guards. "There are laws against property damage."

"They are things," the guard growled.

Gaz coolly looked at him and replied, "They're my things."

He scowled and mocked, "Permission to be dismissed."

"Do so…and permanently," Gaz jeered back with no pause in voice.

He quickly marched away, but not before spitting at the Irkens on the ground. Gaz sneered and turned her gaze to the three remaining guards. One stepped forward and quickly picked up the Irken. Another guard moved to do the same to the other. Gaz nodded and the third guard left after the other one. She sighed and looked at the two Irkens. They were both equal heights and very slender. Their structure could be considered slim and fragile. Gaz suddenly reached forward and pulled the first Irken's torn sleeve down. Her eyes suddenly widened and she covered his arm. She knew the reason why they were on the list and she knew the other Irken would bear the same ugly mark. It was a mark meant to mock who they were, who they no longer are.

"Sir, should we continue the deactivation?"

Gaz turned her gaze back to the guard and scowled. He froze and she shook her head. It was a stupid question; repair something only to destroy it. Gaz reached out to the other Irken and pushed back his torn sleeve. The mark that had marred the perfect pastel green skin was the Irken Military symbol. The Irken military symbol was a blasphemous dark olive against a natural pastel shade. Gaz looked back to the original Irken and noted his skin was a shade darker, but it didn't lessen the mark.

'They were even marked for death,' Gaz mused.

This meant so many things. This situation confused her to no end. Looking at the two Irkens, they were the worst ones to be alive. They would always be part of the original empire. Her eyebrows knitted in the center. She knew their personalities and knew there was no way they could change anything.

'Then why even bother marking them?'

She looked to the two guards and motioned for them to follow her. They didn't know who these Irkens were. They only knew that they were two marked for death that had never come. The platform easily supported them to their rise. Gaz had them carry the two back to the original Vespiary. They were laid upon a metal table. The guards turned to leave and she cleared her throat.

"These Irkens don't exist," Gaz firmly stated and watched the confusion set in. "If they did exist; you'd both be dead."

The threat was clear and one guard laughed as the other raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And without a check," the guard added through his laughter.

They both left Gaz alone and she looked at the two Irkens, one to her left, the other to her right. She would have those guards closely watched even though money seemed to keep them quiet.

'So many memories,' Gaz thought as she glared at one.

"I've come to help," Matt replied as he walked through the door with Skoodge and locked it.

His brown eyes locked onto the two Irkens and he grumbled a bit.

"Does Dib know about this?" Matt questioned as he walked over to one and pulled open his eye. It was a violet shade. "Not a female."

"No," the reply was cold.

"What good is spite when the one you're trying to spite one who isn't aware of the action?" Matt questioned as he checked for a pulse. Matt sighed when he didn't get an answer. He turned to the other one and checked the eyes. Crimson. He wondered where this would all lead. "Just don't cause your own downfall," Matt warned.

Gaz smirked; he was loyal to her. Her eyes fell on the two Irkens. There was no doubt that they would bring her trouble. She could only wonder if it would be better to simply deactivate them. No one would know, but that would go against her morals.

'Almighty Tallest Red and Purple.'

They worked in silence and she knew he saw the mark. The mark had been something like a legend among most people. Humans didn't want to believe they marked others for death, so they ignored everything. She knew the Irkens destroyed countless, yet something akin to pity dwelled within her for them. It was easy to become enthralled by a mission to the point of losing yourself.

"You know they're monsters," Matt easily stated as if he were pointing out a cloud in the sky.

Skoodge glanced up at Matt and handed him an antiseptic. Matt unscrewed the cap and squeezed the gel into his hand. He tossed the bottle to Gaz who held up her hand and caught it. The tube was empty by the time she squeezed the remaining contents into her hand. Gaz began rubbing the gel into the Irken's skin.

"Monster or not, they were brilliant," Gaz mumbled.

"They are destroyers; they enslaved fifteen races and converted at least twenty-three planets," Matt reminded.

"Is it their fault those planets were weak?" Gaz questioned.

Matt raised an eyebrow and asked in fake surprise, "Are you claiming those planets deserved their fate?"

"Survival of the fittest," Gaz sighed as she ripped the remaining shirt off.

"Hey Skoodge!" Matt called. "Tell Kant to prepare the office for Eve's visit when ya' see 'em."

"You can go eat Skoodge," Gaz added.

"Thank you Sir and I'll deliver the message," Skoodge calmly said before he happily skipped away.

"Eve's coming? EveN. The Eve Nigh?" Gaz clarified once Skoodge left.

"Yeah, it's time for the yearly harassment," Matt chuckled with no amusement.

"I hate dealing with the IRC," Gaz sourly mumbled as she reached around and flipped the Irken onto his front.

"You're chipping them?" Matt asked; he was surprised as he watched her.

"Got a problem?" Gaz growled.

"Actually…I do," Matt seriously voiced.

Why's that?" Humor laced her words.

"You already have one Irken that lives here, you don't need two more."

"Some people like cats, others like dogs." Gaz calmly listed: "…I happen to like Irkens."

Matt dryly smirked and shook his head in disbelief. He grasped a pair of scissors and quickly cut the dirty material from the Irken's body. The Irken's two fingers twitched and Matt frowned. One of the first steps of detaining was sedation.

"Seems like they might wake up," Matt mused.

He looked up and quickly grasped the small tub that was hurtling toward his face. His glared only served to amuse Gaz. Matt flipped the Irken and felt around the PAK on its back. He could hear Gaz already inserting the chip into the other one. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached into the PAK and held the chip to the main circuit board. He could literally feel the PAK taking to the chip. Matt pulled his hand back and closed the PAK.

"So…who are these two? Chip and Dale?"

Gaz glared at him as she closed her Irken's PAK.

"Lilo and Stitch?"

"I'm only going to tell you this because I trust you," Gaz calmly began. The thought of trusting another human was a bit disturbing to her.

"I'm touched," Matt teased as he sniffled and held a hand over his heart.

"Stop mocking me," Gaz sourly growled.

"No really," Matt honestly said. "It means something to me to know that you can trust me."

Gaz nodded and decided not to push the subject and continue, "These are the Tallest."

"Yeah, they are pretty tall," Matt agreed as his gaze turned to them.

"No, they're the leaders of the Irken race."

Matt scrunched up his face and asked, "Really—but they look…so…so stupid."

"I suppose they are since they got conquered," Gaz agreed.

Matt shook his head and jeered, "I guess you have fetish about control."

Gaz raised an eyebrow and shook her head. It was partially true, but she wanted to avoid that subject as well. Matt was grinning at her and she opened her mouth and suddenly felt the air choked out of her. Gaz wheezed as the hands tightened around her throat. Her amber eyes followed the length of the arms and she made eye contact with crimson eyes. She moved her mouth to speak, but wheezing was her only sound. Matt's voice sounded in the room. The hands shook and she jerked back watching her attacker. He was convulsing on the table. Matt released his hold on the button upon the stun prod and ran over to Gaz.

"Gaz!" Matt shouted as she collapsed to the ground.

He caught her and noticed that her eyes were glancing everywhere and not focusing.

"No…help," Gaz wheezed out before she fully passed out.

Matt cursed as he picked her up and placed her upon the table. He quickly crossed the room and locked the doors. Matt then turned to the Irken that had woken up first; he was unconscious again. He flipped him onto his front and opened his PAK. Matt quickly searched the PAK and found the chip. His fingers closed around it and he pressed it. It shocked his fingers and he pulled back. Closing the PAK, he glared at the Irken. The chip hadn't taken right away and he didn't know why. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Gaz must've been distracted to not notice such a small detail.

XxXxXxXxX

_"Set a course of Omega System 9-2-3-1-9-8-6!"_

_Purple winced at the sound of Red's voice and crammed more popcorn into his mouth. He calmly chewed his snack as he watched Red float around shouting orders. Purple swallowed and turned his gaze back to the technicians. They were hurriedly typing in the coordinates. Purple stuffed more popcorn into his mouth and continued to crunch; the sound blocked Red's voice._

_"We have to get moving!" Red shouted: "...get this ship moving!"_

_"My Tallest! The Massive isn't built for this level of speed!"_

_Purple swore he saw a vein twitching underneath Red's skin. Red loudly growled and floated across the dais and began to type in commands. Purple idly watched and shrugged as he continued to munch. His eyes turned back to the screen and he watched the approaching ships. Purple swallowed his remaining snack and turned around to stare at the aggravated Red._

_"Hey, they're here!" Purple shouted._

_Red growled and his hands shook as the stress finally got to him. He pointed at Purple and shouted, "Do something!"_

_Purple glanced back at the screen and then to Red doubtfully. Red glared at Purple as the Irken popped a single piece into his mouth and leisurely chewed._

_"Go fix…the laser thingy!" Red randomly shouted._

_Purple raised an antenna and replied, "I can't fire it without power…which is what you're working to get back," Purple reminded._

_Red gritted his teeth and slammed his hands against the console. The technicians pushed at each other and got out of Red's way. He balled his hands together and floated over to Purple. His fist shook and he held it up to Purple's face._

_"Do something!" Red shouted._

_Purple slowly blinked and offered, "Popcorn?"_

_Red screamed and slapped the bag of popcorn from Purple's hands. Purple protested and lost the remaining amount of popcorn as it flew from his protesting mouth. Purple glared at Red as he kneeled and picked up the fallen bag of popcorn. He brought the bag around and smacked Red in the face._

_"What do you want me to do?" Purple shouted as he crossed his arms._

_"Something!" Red shouted back._

_"We're floating in space, in a dead ship with a fleet after us. Irk is destroyed and so is Operation Impending Doom Two," Purple listed with an annoyed tone. "Now would you like some popcorn?"_

_Red's left eye twitched. Purple managed to make sense and be calm in the same exchange. Red floated backwards and hit a control panel. He didn't know what to believe anymore. _

_"If you're done going psycho over our impending doom, you can have some popcorn," Purple offered trying to make peace with his co-ruler and friend._

_"We're going to die and you're eating…popcorn," Red sighed._

_Purple nodded and replied, "It's all about not doing stuff."_

_Red covered his face as the ships emergency alarms went off. He could feel the lasers hitting the Massive and rocking the giant ship. Purple waved the popcorn bag in front of his face once more with a grin. Red grasped the bag and threw it off the dais. He quickly turned in the air and floated toward the controls._

_"I'm not going to surrender!" Red shouted as he worked to get the power back._

_Purple shrugged and floated toward the screen. His eyes wandered pass the human ships. He swore he saw four humans standing in the ship opposite of them. _

_'I hope they have snacks,' Purple thought as the screen went dead and the ship rocked._

XxXxXxXxX

TBC

XxXxXxXxX


	3. Lacuna I

_Lacuna I_

_XxXxXxXx_

_Sometime in the past__…_

_A hunger. He had yet to find something to satisfy this gnawing pain. The food sat upon a small tray much like a decorative painting. It only served to remind him he would never be nourished. A growl tore from his throat and he quickly smacked the food away. The plastic plate hit the wall with a clank and the food splattered against the wall in an array of colors. The plate spun on the floor before it fell flat. His brown eyes focused on the plate._

_"__You shouldn't starve yourself, Iggins." Gaz's voice cut through the silence. He raised his head and stared at her, glared at her as she stood against the door. "As the Head of Cybiotics, I have to make sure employees are taking care of themselves and all that fluff."_

_"__You don't care."_

_Gaz sighed and crossed the room. Her long hair was braided tight, and she was dressed in a familiar white coat with black pants. A cold smirk touched her lips._

_"__You're correct." She said just soft enough so the walls couldn't repeat her whisper. "I don't care about you. You could die today and nothing would be changed."_

_She moved away from the table, her mind drifting away from her thoughts. He wondered what went on in there, but was a tad grateful for being ignorant._

_"__Fortunately for you, I am required to care. Another task to be marked off my list," Gaz made a checking motion in the air._

_Iggins felt his teeth gritting. The tang of salt touched his tongue and he knew he had bit his cheek too hard. She stopped at the door and didn't look back._

_"__Eat, you're only value is your work."_

_She vanished behind the door and the small light upon his desk crashed against the door the minute it closed. His features were twisted in rage as he glared at where she had been. The room was darker than it was a moment ago. Iggins dropped back into his seat and pulled the small computer closer to him. His fingers danced along the keyboard as the formulas appeared on the screen. She was his superior only in rank, but he knew he was beyond her._

_"__Not this time," Iggins muttered._

_He pressed a button and the computer froze. The screen flashed red and he cursed. He began his work again, his eyes glancing up at the closed door. It seemed to be the only thing separating them. Iggin's fingers tapped the key again and it flashed green. His soft chuckle filled the air as an Irken appeared on the screen. Beady eyes watched with glee as the simulation began. The status of the Irken's progress shifted._

_"__My worth is my work," Iggins muttered as he watched the screen._

_Iggin's had worked years upon this, and now it was nearly complete. It was beautiful to see that his years of living as nothing more than an object would come to an end. He would not die alone and unknown. His eyes narrowed, he would make sure Gaz's value would diminish. He'd never be replaced._

_He began to download the data. Gaz was weak, he had seen her weakness in her actions with the Irkens. He wondered why show sympathy to that species. There had been a time when she would've done anything to reach her goals, but a conscious had grown on her like a fungus. The computer beeped and he pushed himself to his feet and stared at a small metal box. He watched it open to reveal a replica of the ICU chip. _

_He would destroy her._

_XxXxXxXxX_

_TBC_

_Lacuna is a gap or missing part. These snippets will cover random characters throughout the story_


	4. Eventide

Eventide

* * *

_She waited in darkness, her white jacket and purple gloves standing out against the dim light. Her amber eyes turned to the men beside her. They were dressed in contamination suits, as if there was a plague. Red lights began to flash causing her to squint. She dug the tip of her boot into the cement as anticipation welled within. This was the moment where the first batch of Irken prisoners would be delivered. The ship's door opened, descending downward into a platform. The soldiers marched and formed two lines leading out._

"_March! March, scum!"_

_Gaz watched as they dragged Irkens off the ship and into the building. Chains and collars bound them, their Paks restrained. Her mouth moved and she stepped forward with some unknown intent. The men beside her stepped in front of her blocking her. War was dirty, it was the ugliest she had seen humanity. A soldier followed behind the Irkens carrying a random Paks upon a line._

_The Irkens had to be decontaminated, so they marched into the glass room. A white mist leaked out of the ceilings filling the room with screams of pain. The terror leaked out of the white room and filled her ears. Irkens were hydrophobic. She knew it hurt and wished there was another way._

'_This is my future,' she thought. 'I have to be here.'_

_She began to lose herself, gazing with a glazed look at the decontamination chamber. She thought of games and remembered times before this moment. She looked through each Irken as they were processed._

"_Gaz?"_

"_Sir." Gaz corrected with a glare as she returned._

"_Yes, sir." There was disdain in the soldier's voice._

"_Well?"_

_Gaz looked him over and found him holding a chain. The Irken attached to it was lying on the ground, blacked out from suffocation. His short, fat, body motionless. His uniform stained with his own blood. His body had yet to endure the mist._

"_Chief wanted to know if we should burn the body."_

"_Burn." Gaz repeated. "He doesn't look dead."_

_The soldier dropped the chain and kicked the Irken with his toe. He smirked, replied, "Looks dead to me."_

"_All Irken prisoners are my property, leave him," Gaz ordered, her anger rising. She could feel a familiar rage rising up and it was a feeling she could thrive on._

"_It has to be processed."_

_Gaz stepped forward and stood toe to toe with the soldier. She was reminded of how short she was, but her power exceeded this man's rank._

"_It already has been," Gaz spoke, her voice low, but firm._

"_I have to follow…"_

"_My orders! My rank dictates it."_

"_I'll tell Chief and he'll…"_

"_Listen. I control things now, you're dismissed."_

_He leaned forward, before he stepped back. The soldier muttered something as he walked away, leaving her with the awake Irken. Gaz knelt beside the Irken and reached out to undo the chain, once it was off his face resumed normal color. Her eyes rose as she watched him squint at her. His eyes were a bright red as he focused on her._

"_What is your designation?" Gaz asked._

"_In-invader S-skoodge."_

_Gaz nodded, she remembered him from Zim's memories. Reaching down she began to check him for broken bones and out of place joints. He shifted his hands which were still bound._

"_Invader Skoodge, you are a prisoner of War," Gaz stated as his eyes widened._

_She swore she saw tears._

* * *

The upper floors of Cybiotics hid what lay beneath the surface. It was a circular building with glass windows. On the outside, the lawn was well kept with plenty of trees and bushes surrounding the building. Inside, there was a circular metal desk where visitors could check in before accessing the elevators. The building was silent, people traveled by with their shoes wordless whispering. The worker's raised their eyes at the soft _claks _that echoed.

A middle-aged woman walked toward them. Her short black heels defying the silence. Her short blonde hair was parted in the middle, the bangs reaching her chin and curving around her jade eyes. The heels she wore balanced her at the height of a short male. Her three-piece suite was navy in color with a pink tank underneath. Behind her trailed an Irken female wearing an exact copy of the outfit, except with boots. The Irken fumbled as she struggled to keep up. Humans didn't move out of her way and she weaved in and out of traffic until she fell with a small cry. The woman stopped and looked over to the Irken. She walked back toward the Irken and offered her a hand.

"Are you hurt Zee?"

"I am fine Tallest Eve," Zee replied.

Tallest was a title Eve didn't prefer, but Zee seemed to be comfortable as labeling her. Eve was head of the IRC and had found Zee abused. Resuming their travel, Eve pulled out a wallet and showed her ID to the desk.

"My name is Eve N. and I work with the IRC."

The man looked up from his book and gazed at her intensely. His brows shadowed his eyes as he asked, "What? IRC...what's that?"

Eve quirked a brow wondering if this man was a natural as she slowly replied, "Irken Rights Committee."

"We didn't expect you to arrive so soon," an even voice spoke.

Eve turned and found her eyes looking down as an Irken approached. He stood at the height of a child, his eyes a deep shade of violet bordering on black. He wore a white coat and took a few steps closer allowing his eyes to study Zee.

"I'm here for the annual inspection," Eve informed.

The Irken was restrained in his emotions as he replied, "I shall be your guide until you can talk to Gaz."

Eve's height loomed over him as she spoke. "If I do not speak to the President, she will fail inspection, Irken."

"My name is Kant," he stated with a small smirk. "And I will take you to her."

Eve's jade eyes narrowed as she watched the Irken march off toward the desk. They ignored him as Kant went behind the desk and ducked under it. A small button appeared on his glove and he pressed it. It shifted into a small speaker. He could hear ringing in his sensory implants within his antennae.

"What do you need Kant? I'm busy." Matt's strained voice spoke.

"The female unit, Eve demands a tour with Gaz, or else she fails us," Kant softly replied.

"Shit!"

Kant's antennae raised and touched the underneath of the table. He knew Matt was stressed, but didn't understand what was going on. Matt informed him that he was locking down the labs him and Gaz occupied.

"Take her to my office and tell her Gaz will be right there," Matt offered as he shut down communication.

Kant sighed, he already knew Matt's office code, so he stood up and pressed another button on the desk to operate the elevator. Eve moved closer to the desk and raised an eyebrow at him. Zee's antenna lifted in question.

"Please follow me to where Mistress Gaz will see us," Kant instructed.

'Matt better not leave me to pick up the pieces,' Kant thought.

* * *

"_Tell me Zim." Gaz's voice was low, soft. "What are the Tallest like?"_

_She was kneeling behind him, her hands working the circuits in his Pak. Her touch was ghost light as she took care to not harm anything. Zim's antennae twitched a bit and he lowered his gaze to the floor. _

"_Why do you wish to know?" Zim questioned. There was a slow curiosity to his words._

_Gaz glared at the back of his head as she said, "I've seen your memories, feelings, but none about them. I find it strange."_

"_The Tallest are tall."_

"_I would've never guessed."_

"_Tallest Purple is simple," Zim began, his speech slow. "He does nothing more than lounge around eating snacks. Purple is easy to deceive, but he can be blunt."_

"_Sounds...like a couch potato, and not too bright."_

"_Purple is the type that would throw someone out into space for fun, out of boredom," _

"_What about Red?" She carefully removed a circuit board._

_Zim shivered as he felt what she was doing. _

"_Red is different. He is smarter than Purple."_

"_None of this sounds horrible,"_

"_Red is the one who planned Impending Doom One and Two."_

_Gaz went silent as she worked. Zim's house had come under attack by a space virus. He had to download himself into the House in order to save it, unfortunately he had damaged some of his circuitry._

"_Red takes joy in conquest, while Purple just likes to laugh at explosions. Red really enjoys the destruction, of course, we all did."_

"_Sounds like some humans," Gaz muttered._

_Zim nodded._

* * *

"Explain this human!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't you _dare_ order me around!"

"Calm down before I have sent back to Containment!"

The voices were steadily becoming louder as she drifted in and out of reality. Her amber eyes slid open and she found herself staring at a partially nude Irken growling at Matt. His antennae twitched and quivered with each word he spoke. Matt stood his ground verbally combating the Irken. Gaz ran her hand along her body until she cupped her head. The chill of her palm helped ease her back to reality. She pushed herself up and focused on the table as her vision came to.

"I told you to stand down!" Matt's voice was raised, his face flushing.

Gaz had never seen him angry, which made her stand up. She noted one of the Irkens was still unconscious. Gaz pushed herself between the two of them so they both stumbled back. Matt's brown eyes widened as his anger faded to worry. She looked tired and worn. Her amber eyes looked away from him and to the Irken.

"Red."

His left antennae twitched in question as his eyes narrowed. He met her gaze and took her in. She was shorter than him by about four inches. He sneered down at her short stature. His crimson eyes trained. The recognition flashed in his eyes as fast as he rushed toward her. Gaz held up her causing him to stop in his tracks. Growling, he reached out and grasped her wrist.

"You're sister to that wretch human," Red sneered.

"My name is Gaz."

"What have you done to us?" Red questioned, anger hiding other emotions.

"Inside your Pak, you'll find the ICU which will allow me to control you. You can no longer harm any sentient being, self-destruct, or be...you," Gaz explained. "If you attempt removal of the ICU it'll send a surge that'll fry your central core."

Gaz slipped her wrist from his hand and watched him take in the information. His eyes glazed, before flashing in anger. Gaz didn't blink as he advanced upon, she stood her ground and stared up at him. There was something in his smile that reminded her she wasn't dealing with an average Irken from the old empire.

"You're my prisoner now," Gaz stated.

"Am I _your_ prisoner?" Red mocked.

"Your race is weak. It lost to mine, so yeah, _my_ prisoner."

The silence was thick as they both glared at each other. Neither one wanted to back down. Matt cleared his throat, and they still didn't break gazes. He sighed and rolled his eyes. It seemed to him she was fighting with a caged animal.

"Eve is waiting in my office, waiting to see you," Matt announced.

"What!"

"Kant is dealing with her as we speak."

Gaz moved around Red and made her way to the door. She didn't have time to deal with a disgruntled Irken at the moment. Her voice echoed through the room as she continued her stride.

"When the other awakens, they can be sent to my office."

Gaz left the room leaving Matt to glare at Red. Red grinned as he moved closer to Purple. He poked him and found that he mumbled. Red leaned down next to Purple and looked at Matt.

"Watch out," Red warned. "It's Probing Day!"

Purple spazzed, he sat straight up and 'wooted'. He looked around the room and pointed to Matt causing his eyes to widen.

"I don't hear or see pummeling!" Purple shouted. "Why isn't there pummeling?"

"Get up, we're prisoners," Red snapped at him.

"So, no pummeling?" Purple whined.

Red growled as he spat, "No. No pummeling."

Purple sighed as he blinked and said, "And duh, of course we're prisoners. You don't keep guests in a cell."

Red smacked himself in the face.

* * *

Gaz rubbed her neck, there wouldn't be any yelling today. A soft sigh left her lips, she needed the break. Straightening her outfit, she stared at her reflection in the glass elevator. Her hair was flat from lying on it so long. She tried to fluff her hair only caring because the IRC Rep was here.

'Their laws are not near sufficient or enforced,' Gaz thought.

The IRC had laws protecting the Irkens, but they were basic. They were basic enough that people could dismember an Irken in the street and only get a verbal warning. And yet, IRC thought her company something to be shut down. Primitive laws, something her company should be above, but were slave to. Gaz knew the humans wouldn't be safe without Cybiotics Irkens wouldn't be safe without her.

The elevator stopped on the last floor of the upper levels with a ding. Her pupils narrowed and she gazed at her reflection one last time; she looked like a predator. The doors opened and she stepped through and looked down. Skoodge was waiting for her. His red eyes focused on a small cube with various colors.

"A Rubix Cube?" Gaz questioned.

Skoodge jumped, her voice was softer than normal. He tossed the cube up and caught it in his Pak with a nervous grin.

"Sir, they're entertaining," Skoodge firmly said with a grin.

Gaz raised a brow, she didn't get along with the toys. Her method of solving wasn't conventional. Gaz looked to the Irken and shrugged.

"Eve is waiting patiently in Matt's office with Kant."

Gaz took off down the hall toward the set of double doors in the distance. She opened the doors and stepped into the office with her hair flaring about.

"Mistress Gaz?"

She tensed at that title. Her eyes took in the situation. Eve was standing at the glass pane wall and watching a simulation of a beach play out. Kant was standing next to her and another Irken that Gaz recognized. Invader Zee had been one of the few of the original empire that she had managed to save.

"President Membrane," Eve addressed. "I am Eve from the Irken Rights Committee. I am the representative chosen to report upon Cybiotics."

Eve stood up and Gaz found herself lacking in height. It didn't stop Gaz from giving a firm handshake.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Gaz expressed.

"Quite alright," Eve assured. "Kant was keeping us entertained with a bit of your company's background."

"Really?"

"He spoke highly of you."

Kant cleared his throat and crossed the large room. He stopped in front of Gaz and wiggled his antennae.

"I must return to the labs," Kant spoke. Gaz nodded and he left the three of them alone.

"I met Skoodge as well," Eve casually began. "How did you come across him?"

"I saved him from deactivation and he was the first to receive a functioning ICU."

They both went silent at the word Deactivation. It was something in the past that if you had any decency you wouldn't praise. The Great Deactivation followed the Galactic War. The virus had shut down the Control Brains, but Dib...Dib had…

"How did you come across Zee?" Gaz questioned as she tried to pull herself from the memories.

Zee looked up from her tablet and gazed at Gaz in curiosity. Gaz's lips twitched in the corners, a remnant of a smile. How could she forget those who survived? Eve smiled.

"I collected her from a company mistreating her."

They met eyes and Gaz felt exposed. She blinked, she didn't like the idea of someone being able to read into her. There was an understanding, but there was also a danger. This woman wasn't meant to be her friend. Gaz narrowed her eyes and Eve smiled, revealing teeth.

Gaz looked to Zee and realized she must've left Skoodge behind. She wouldn't worry about him, Skoodge was always productive. Eve got to her feet and walked toward Gaz.

"Let's begin the tour," Gaz said.

Eve held out her hand and Zee shifted the tablet to her.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you're all enjoying the story!


End file.
